Dance, walk and a bouquet
by Spring88
Summary: Set immediately after the last dance scene in "Run" (CM7x24) - Derek and Emily were dancing, what happened next? - I don't own anything! - Morgan/Prentiss


The music which allowed them to stay closer without saying a word was about to end, just to give space to the next one. More rhythmic.

Prentiss spent all her energy to find the will to take a step back and put some space between herself and her partner. Her partner on that dancefloor and on the field. Morgan.

She was trying to remember, apparently without any success, the last time she was feeling so comfortable in a man's arms. She wasn't that kind of girls who wait the whole year for the prom. She's never been. She has never attended a prom in her school years. In any place in which she lived.

There was that that time with her father. When she was dancing on her father's feet to get a few more inches in height. When she thought that nothing could ruin their relationship...of course, it was before she received her first rip-off from someone, the last person who was supposed to hurt her.

But this was so different. So much way better! Derek was a great dancer. And a great partner too. He has proved her to be worthy of her trust. On the field and on the dancefloor. That's why she was feeling like she wose in the right place in his arms, the only place where she wanted to be right then. She was also willing to skip her flight to London if it meant not to move away from his chest.

And in that moment neither of them care that their colleagues or chiefs was there and watched them. She was glad of her position. Her head on his shoulder and her hand, in his, held gently on his heart.

She didn't pay much attention to his heartbeat, not until that moment. It was running fast. Why was it so accelerated? He hadn't dance that much, plus they were pretty much all slow songs. Could it be... No, no way! Emily didn't want to even consider the idea. The idea that his heart was beating so fast thanks to her - idea more than right, by the way.

As soon as she tried to slide her hand from his, he tightened his grip.

"Where are you going?" the man whispered

"I don't know how to...ehmm...to dance this, this kind of songs" she replied, shy

"I do. Let me take the lead".

She smiled. She was still a bit embarrassed for her dancing skills, but he was a good teacher, not to talking about that she didn't want that moment to have an end.

When even the song ended, they looked at each other and, without saying a word, they found their way out of the dance floor. Walking side-by-side, his right hand has maintained its position on her back. This didn't mind her at all. Not even him.

"Do you think there's still something to drink? With alcohol in it, I mean" Prentiss asked, just for allow to her mind to push away all the thoughts it was having about Morgan and herself, thoughts that probably she was having also because of all the alcohol she has drunk

"At Rossi's place? I guess we can find something..." the black agent winked.

An hour and a couple of bottles later, while he was laying on the table the glass, Morgan commented: "I think I drank too much, this is your fault Princess"

"What? I only wanted a glass of wine, it is you the one who grabbed the bottle"

"Oh! Oops!" he grinned "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Yeah, okay. Assuming that I'm still able to walk".

The duo had just taken the first steps away from the group, when a familiar voice called them:

"Hey! The two of them!" Gracia yelled "Where are you going?"

"We're going to take a walk. We'll be right back, so don't worry, baby girl"

"You can't leave now, JJ is going to throw the bouquet"

"That's why we're leaving..." the brunette smiled, giving a quick glance at the man "...well, at least me"

"Ooh, this is not going to happen!" the geek said, dragging her friend behind her.

"Why the heck they are so thrilled? This is just a stupid and senseless tradition" the SSA thought when she and her blonde colleague reached the other women.

It was a huge surprise for everyone, but especially her own, when Prentiss grabbed the bouquet. Well, actually it was the bouquet that ended up in her arms.

To escape to all the comments on her taking the bouquet, she ran to her colleague to finally have the walk they were talking about few minutes before, with bunch of flowers still in her hand.

"Okay, you can do it" the woman uttered suddenly

"Do what?"

"C'mon, it's not your style, not even a little joke on me grabbing the bouquet...or the bouquet grabbing me?"

"Maybe I just wanna be a real gentleman"

"Gentleman or not, you can have a little fun with it, if you want"

"Well, I'm going to surprise you because I'm not going to say anything"

"You're really surprising me tonight!"

"But I wanna receive an invitation"

"An invitation for what?"

"For your wedding" he spoke, pointing the flowers with a gesture of his head

"That's the Derek Morgan I worked for 6 years with"

"Seriously, you're a real beautiful woman, you're smart and a good agent. Em, why don't you want to realize how fantastic you are? I hope the future will give you all the good things you deserve. And who knows, maybe in England you will meet your soul mate" he declared truly, making her blush violently. Luckily the dark of the night was her accomplice

"I'm not going to London to find an husband, I'm going there to work"

"This makes me feel more peaceable".

With a rush, Morgan stopped their walk, he turned to face her and, taking her free hand, he added:

"What if he was at the wedding?"

"At the wedding?"

"Yep. Maybe you danced with him tonight..."

"And maybe he had needed more than two bottles of wine to let me know this" Prentiss affirmed, looking directly into his eyes.

Derek didn't need anything else, he moved his free hand on her neck, caressing her cheek with the thumb, and started to nullify the distance between their mouths till his lips captured hers.

Their first kiss was soft and sweet, just like when they were dancing, their tongues were moving in time and coordinately, as a ballet. The couple already knew that it was the first kiss of a long series.

Probably in few weeks the distance would divide them, but somehow their feeling would keep them connected.

It always did, it always will!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it...and R&R, please! ;))**


End file.
